<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Boundless as the Sea by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826637">As Boundless as the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Space (TV 2018), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Even though I'm pretty sure nobody's ever going to read this, Family, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm gonna be so proud of it, Plot Twists, some angst I can't help myself, this is the coolest idea I have ever had okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will Robinson gets separated from his dad in the first episode, he doesn’t find the robot right away. Instead, he runs into the Demogorgan, and gets sucked into a dark alternate universe known as the Upside Down. However, he has a sneaking suspicion that he’s not the only one there. Meanwhile, after a mysterious little girl with superpowers and a shaved head saves Judy, Maureen begins to suspect that their crash landing on this planet may not have been an accident. There’s something far more sinister going on, and she needs to find her son before time runs out.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Lost in Space / Stranger Things crossover that nobody asked for. May or may not be based on a stupid dream I had where Will Robinson got stuck in the upside down instead of Will Byers, which confused me when I woke up and watched Lost in Space, because I was like, “wait, isn’t Will missing?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Will Robinson &amp; Robot, Will Robinson &amp; Will Byers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where's Will?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm pretty certain nobody's ever going to read this, which is kind of bummer, because I'm not kidding, this is like, the coolest fic idea I've ever had. However, if anybody happens to click on this accidentally and decides to stick around, I would like to note that I got some of the lines from the episode wrong and out of order. Part of that I did on purpose, and part of that is just because I can't remember every single line from the episode.</p><p>Also, the writing in this chapter is not the greatest. I swear it's going to be better in chapters to come.</p><p>I would also like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING and if you feel compelled to comment, PLEASE DO; literally nothing would make me happier!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will? Will, do you read me?”</p><p>Will gasps softly and reaches for the communicator on his wrist. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, I hear you.”</p><p>“Okay. Where are you? Are you safe?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. I’m okay.”</p><p>“Can you get back up?”</p><p>Will surveys the huge wall of ice in front of him. “Um, no, I...I don’t think so,” he says.</p><p>“Alright. Where are you, can you describe to me what you see?”</p><p>“Um…there’s a lot of vegetation. Which means there’s probably things that there’s things that eat the vegetation. And...things that eat them.” Will cautiously takes a few steps toward the forest, examining the plants and trees in the area. They look so similar to anything you’d find on Earth, yet at the same time, so foreign.</p><p>“Okay, Will, stay there. I’ll come back to get you as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Wait...you’re leaving me here?” Will’s voice cracks a little, his heart beating a little faster than normal.</p><p>“It’s going to take time. Time your sister doesn’t have. You’re gonna be okay, buddy, alright?”</p><p>Will doesn’t answer, swallowing and looking around.</p><p>“Will, you hear me? You’re gonna be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he says quietly. “Go save her. You have to.”</p><p>His dad turns off the comm and Will is left alone in silence.</p><p>Well, it isn’t exactly silence. He can hear the alien birds of this planet, that sound so close to the ones on Earth it’s enough to calm his nerves just a little. He can hear the quiet whistling of the wind that rustles the leaves on the ground and on the trees. If he strains his ears enough, he can hear what sounds like crickets. It’s remarkable how similar to Earth this planet is. It has life so similar to what’s on Earth, it freaks him out a little.</p><p>Because if the animals are so similar to what’s on Earth, there’s a pretty good chance that something sentient could live here, too.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he mutters to himself. “I’m gonna be fine.”</p><p>
  <em> Crack. </em>
</p><p>Will jumps and turns around, heart beating wildly. It sounded like somebody stepping on a stick somewhere. “He-hello?” he asks shakily. “Is...is someone here?”</p><p>After a few minutes, he convinces himself he must have imagined it.</p><p>He shakily sits back down on the log, trying to control his breathing like Penny had taught him to. <em> Breathe in...hold...breathe out. It’s okay. You’re fine. </em></p><p>“I’m fine,” he says out loud. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fi-”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Judy, close your eyes. Keep ‘em closed.” John tosses the magnesium on the ice and grabs a lighter.</p><p>The magnesium ignites and burns a bright white, melting the ice. By the time it stops burning, part of Judy’s hand is above the ice.</p><p>“Oh, that feels good,” she says. “It feels like my hand has been asleep for a month!”</p><p>“The feeling’ll come back eventually,” John promises, scooping up the water.</p><p>Penny rushes over to help. “Is...is this actually going to work?” she whispers.</p><p>John doesn’t answer.</p><p>“Close your eyes again,” he tells Judy, and throws more magnesium onto the ice.</p><p>Internally they’re all thinking the same thing.</p><p>Judy has barely over an hour left of oxygen, and this is taking a lot slower than they’d of hoped.</p><p>There’s really a chance that she’s not gonna make it.</p><p>Maureen, Penny, and John all scoop out the water as fast as they can. Judy wiggles her fingers.</p><p>“Hey, honey,” Maureen says, pausing for a moment to hold her hand. “We’re gonna get you out of there soon, okay?”</p><p>They all feel the droplets of rain start to fall.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, God, no... </em>
</p><p>Maybe it’s only sprinkling?</p><p>Maybe it’ll stop?</p><p>Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, but soon enough the rain falls steadier and heavier. Penny looks up. “Dad,” she says, her voice cracking. “Dad, it’s <em> raining </em>.” She watches in horror as her torch goes out and the hole in the ice starts to fill back up.</p><p>“No, no, no, no! Faster!” John yells, frantically scooping up the water.</p><p>It’s no use, and they <em> know </em> it.</p><p>Which is the worst part. They’re going to have to sit there and watch her <em> die </em> , while there’s <em> nothing </em>they can do about it.</p><p>“Dad, it’s not…” Judy says, “it’s not raining, is it?”</p><p>John doesn’t answer.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Maureen whispers.</p><p>“Dad!” Judy cries.</p><p><em> “Five minutes of oxygen left,” </em> the computer says.</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no, NO. </em>
</p><p>“It’s okay, baby,” Maureen whispers, holding Judy’s hand and collapsing on the ice. “It’s okay. We’re here. We’re here.”</p><p>They all hold Judy’s hand, listening to her frightened sobbing.</p><p>“Shh. It’s okay. We’re here.”</p><p>It takes a few minutes to notice the sound of the snow crunching behind them. Penny sits up suddenly. “Wh-what? Who…”</p><p>It’s a girl.</p><p>Her wide, brown eyes gaze over them. She’s dressed in a thin coat and leggings and she’s shivering from the cold. She looks strange enough as it is...her head is shaved, her eyes look confused and haunted, and it looks like there's dried blood underneath her left nostril. But the thing that throws them off the most is that she definitely does not look like she’s from a Jupiter. Her clothes are all wrong...she's not in a suit or in the coats supplied to all the ships.</p><p>“Hello?” Maureen calls.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Judy mumbles.</p><p>“There’s...there’s a girl. I don’t know how she got here,” John answered, although he really doesn’t care much about her right now.</p><p>They’re thrilled to see another human, but <em> not </em> when Judy is dying.</p><p>The girl slowly walks up to them.</p><p>“Wh-what’s your name?” Maureen asks.</p><p>Up close, she looks much smaller. She couldn’t be older than Will. Her frail arms fall to her sides as she sees Judy’s hand in the ice.</p><p>Maureen follows her gaze and nods. “That’s Judy. We...we couldn’t…” her voice cracks and she begins to sob, the tears falling faster than she can stop them.</p><p><em> “Two minutes of oxygen left, </em>” the computer says.</p><p>The girl looks over at the computer, then at Maureen, and then at Judy’s hand in the ice.</p><p>“I can help,” she whispers.</p><p>Her voice is so quiet they can barely hear her.</p><p>“No, honey. She’s...she’s gone,” Maureen tells her quietly. The girl shakes her head.</p><p>“No,” she says. “I can help.”</p><p>Penny furrows her brows. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Slowly, she raises her hand over the ice. They all watch in disbelief and shock. “No fucking way,” Penny murmurs.</p><p>The ice is melting away.</p><p>Much quicker than any magnesium could burn it.</p><p>Judy gasps. “Mom...Mom, am I…”</p><p>They pull her out of the ice and take her helmet off.</p><p>“Judy!”</p><p>“Oh my God!”</p><p>“Come here, baby, you’re safe!”</p><p>They all surround her as she gasps for air. Maureen kisses her head. “Oh my God,” she murmurs. They all turn to the girl.</p><p>Now the blood under her left nostril is fresh. John stands up. “What...what’s your name?” he asks, even though that seems like the least important thing to ask her. A more pressing matter would be, <em> where did you come from? </em> Or <em> where are your parents? </em>  Or <em> are you okay? </em> Or, most obviously, <em> WHAT THE FLIPPING HECK WAS THAT? </em></p><p>They all stare at her. She looks down and steps back.</p><p>“Hey. Hey, no, it’s okay, we don’t want to hurt you.” John kneels down so that he’s at eye-level with her. “Thank you for saving my daughter’s life,” he says softly.</p><p>The girl stares at him for a minute, and then pulls up her sleeve.</p><p>011. John looks at her curiously. “Eleven? What’s that for?”</p><p>She points to herself.</p><p>“You...Your name is Eleven?”</p><p>She nods.</p><p>He and Maureen exchange glances.</p><p>“Hey, Eleven,” Maureen says gently. “Are you lost?”</p><p>She doesn’t answer, just stares at them.</p><p>“Are...are you safe?”</p><p>Slowly, she shakes her head, looking down at her feet.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Maureen assures her. “You’re...you’re safe with us. We’re gonna protect you, okay?”</p><p>A few minutes pass.</p><p>“Oh my God! Will!” Judy says suddenly. “We forgot about him!”</p><p>John runs his hand through his hair. “Okay. Okay, I’ll go. You stay here with Mom and...Eleven. Penny, you’re with me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Will awakes with a start, but his eyes are still closed. He’s hoping that when he opens his eyes, he’ll be on the Jupiter, and that this was all a dream. Or better yet, on Earth. Maybe this whole trip was a dream. Maybe Judy never got frozen, and their ship never crashed, and he never got lost or...or chased by that...that <em> thing </em>and...and…</p><p>His eyes open, and his stomach drops.</p><p>“No. Please no,” he whispers, backing himself into the corner of the tiny cave he hid in the day before.</p><p>This time, it really is absolutely silent, except for the ringing in his ears.</p><p>The air is filled with this white floaty stuff. He accidentally breathed in a bunch of it while running from that...<em> thing </em>.</p><p>His heart is still hammering against his chest.</p><p>Everything looks like it did before, except much darker. Massive, dark, slimy, black tendrils stretch across everything. It’s freezing, yet the air is moist. </p><p>He shivers. He has to get back home. How had he gotten there in the first place?</p><p>There was some kind of alien chasing him.</p><p><em> “Um…there’s a lot of vegetation. Which means there’s probably things that there’s things that eat the vegetation. And...things that eat them.” </em> </p><p>To be honest, he had been imagining a bear or something when he had said that.</p><p>Whatever had chased him, although he hadn’t gotten a good look at it, had been far worse than a bear.</p><p>It looked almost...humanoid.</p><p>Will pulls his comm out. “D-Dad? Do you copy?” he whimpers, tears welling in his eyes. “Please come find me, I…” his breath catches. “I don’t know where I am. P-Please help…”</p><p>There’s no signal.</p><p>He pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his head against them. “Please help,” he murmurs again.</p><p>There’s nobody coming to save him.</p><p>He has to get out of there by himself.</p><p>Will cautiously crawls out of the cave, still fighting back tears.</p><p>He passed the tests. He can survive on his own...right?</p><p>He cautiously makes his way back to the ice tunnel he fell down. Maybe he can find a way back up? But...would everything else be so dark, too? What about the rest of his family? Are they in the same place he is? Or is he in some sort of alternate dimension?</p><p>And if he is...how does he get back?</p><p>After searching for an indeterminable amount of time, he finally concludes that there’s no way he can get back up. “Dad,” he says into his comm. “Dad, please come in. Do you...do you r-read…”</p><p>He whirls around. Did he just hear something coming?</p><p>He freezes, desperately surveying the area for the creature...but he doesn’t see it.</p><p>Will needs to find another option.</p><p>He walks for some time, as quietly as possible, looking for other ways to get back up to the Jupiter.</p><p>“Dad? Mom? Judy, Penny, anyone?”</p><p><em> No signal </em>, his comm reads.</p><p>Will slides down against the wall. “Anyone?” he murmurs.</p><p> He looks down. But then something catches his attention.</p><p>There’s a trail of footprints. They tracks are about the same size as his own foot, but...he hasn’t been this way yet.</p><p>He’s flooded with both relief and panic.</p><p>There’s someone else here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice sounds far away, like someone shouting at her from a mile away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joyce grunts as she gains consciousness, instantly becoming aware of her massive headache and the other aches and pains all over her body. She opens her eyes slowly and blinks a few times, her fuzzy vision becoming more clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Jonathan?” she slurs, trying to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says firmly, pushing her back down. “Stay down. You’re hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joyce is too tired to argue. “What happened?” she rubs her forehead, realizing her helmet is missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We crashed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Alpha Centu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t know where we are. It’s some kind of alien planet. It has oxygen though. Do you...do you really not remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joyce’s head is pounding so hard it’s hard to think clearly. “No,” she says finally, and shakes her head. “I don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan opens the first aid kit and begins to bandage her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan gives no answer. He bites his lip and pauses for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan,” Joyce repeats, louder this time. “Where’s Will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Joyce struggles away from Jonathan’s grip on her arm, forcing herself to sit up and ignoring the pain rushing to her head. “What do you…what do you mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, you need to lay back down…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is my son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan sets down the bandage. “He must have been thrown from the crash. I looked for him everywhere, but I wasn’t able to find...and you’re hurt, really hurt, so I need to help you first. I’m...I’m sure he’s okay. I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joyce pulls herself over to lean against the wall. “Jonathan,” she mumbles, running her hand through her hair. “What if he’s more hurt than me? We have to go look again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he repeats. “No. You stay here. I’ll go look again. You’re in no shape to be wandering around an alien planet. I’m pretty sure you have a concussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay down. Don’t hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joyce tries to stand up, but her head starts spinning and her legs begin to buckle underneath her, so she sits back down. “Okay,” she says, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. “Okay. Go find him, Jonathan. I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something for your head? I’m sure there’s some pain meds in here somewhere…” Jonathan takes the first aid kit back out, and Joyce takes it from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of it,” she assures him. “Make sure your brother’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jonathan says, although he’s still hesitant to leave his mother alone in her condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he walks away, Joyce takes his hands in hers. “Be careful,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be,” he promises.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven looks back at Maureen with wide eyes. She’s huddled up in a blanket in the corner of the tent, making herself as small as she can. Maureen gives her a gentle smile and sits down next to her. “Are you okay?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven doesn’t reply; she just stares back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you...can you tell me where you came from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute passes. Maureen isn’t sure Eleven understands what she’s asking, but before she can rephrase the question, Eleven murmurs quietly, “bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad?” Maureen repeats. “What’s bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you...did you come here from Earth?” Maureen decides to take the confused look on Eleven’s face as a no. Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> complicates things. She’s obviously human, but...she does </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> alien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve lived on this planet your whole life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven doesn’t answer this question either, just blankly stares back at Maureen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad,” she says again, after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did anyone hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad people hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they here? On this planet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can respond, her comm goes off. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maureen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” John says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s...he’s gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what do you mean he’s gone?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Everything in him says </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to follow the footprints: he has no idea who (or what) made them, where they’re going to take him, or how following them is going to solve anything. But it’s the only plan of action he’s been able to come up with, so in the eerie silence, Will follows these mysterious footprints, feeling his heart flutter against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least things can’t really get much worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being trapped in the alternate dimension of an alien planet with a hostile monster hunting him and no way to get back is pretty much the worst-case scenario when trying to get to a paradise planet where everybody has well-defined abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still can’t, however, shake the feeling that he’s being </span>
  <em>
    <span>followed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even though there’s never anything there when he looks behind him to check.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>